Illegitimate Son of Hera
by Rantai Bintang
Summary: Hera sudah muak dengan sikap Zeus. Dia selalu saja mencari pacar baru dan menghasilkan anak setiap saat. Bahkan setelah konsultasi pernikahan mereka. Dia harus pergi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui. Dia bertemu dengan seorang calon suami ideal dalam pelariannya, dan mereka akan melahirkan seorang putra.


**Illegitimate Son of Hera**

 **Disclaimer : Percy Jakson's Series's Material is not mine.**

 **Chapter One**

 **I Meet My Biological Mother at My Father Dinner**

* * *

"Assalamualaykum, pagi yah."

Aku keluar dari kamar sambil menjinjing tas di punggungku. Ayahku, Hamzah, menyambutku dengan 'hem' kecil sambil masih membaca koran. Aku tersenyum sendiri memandang ayahku dan koran paginya.

" _Dad_ , jangan terlalu banyak mikir di pagi hari."

Aku mengambil koran ayahku, menaruh tas di kursiku dan berjalan menuju dapur. Di rumah kami, yang bertanggung jawab soal makanan adalah aku. Meski ayah sering kali bersikeras untuk memasak sesuatu untuk kami, kemampuan memasaknya tetap saja tidak berkembang.

"Nak, tidak bisakah kau tidak menjauhkan ku dari koran pagi setiap hari."

Ayah protes sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Gerakan tandanya.

"Tidak saat aku yang bertanggung jawab saat pagi, kau sepenuhnya berada di bawah pengawasanku."

Aku menunjuk ayah dengan koran yang kulipat. Ayah hanya bisa tersenyum kepadaku, senyuman yang penuh arti. Ayahku adalah seorang professor. Dia mengajar sejarah islam, sebuah study yang menjadi sebuah tujuan hidup baginya.

Aku memakai clemekku dan mengambil sebuah tlefon.

"Nah, jadi mau makan apa pagi ini? Scramble eggs? Ham? Roti panggang? Either way, I'll make it delicious."

-Interlude-

Seperti itulah kurang lebih pagi hari kami di mulai. Rutinitas pagi membosankan yang selalu berjalan sama, tapi juga selalu aku syukuri atas kehadirannya. Sedikit pelajaran tentang sejarah kaum muslimin membuatmu bisa dengan mudah mensyukuri apa yang kamu miliki. Kebebasan beragama, dulu kata itu sangat sulit untuk kami dapatkan.

" _Son_ , kau tau kan aku selalu bersyukur memilikimu di sampingku. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau sedikit, kau tahu, bergaul?"

"Maksud ayah?"

Aku menekan tombol pause pada I-podku. Kupandangi ayah yang sedang menyetir di sepanjang jalan menuju sekolahku. Mobil ayah adalah sebuah SUV yang baru dibelinya tahun lalu. Aku pribadi tidak masalah jika harus naik sepeda menuju sekolahku. Tapi ayah bersikeras mengantarkanku kesekolah setiap paginya untuk menghabiskan waktu berkualitas bersamaku. Karena itu, sekarang aku dan ayahku berdua di mobil yang besar ini.

"Maksudku, kau jarang sekali keluar, bermain, bergaul, kau tahu? Nongkrong dengan teman-temanmu."

Aku menyingkirkan I-pod ku yang berisi hafalanku dan memberikan sepenuh perhatian kepada ayah. Aku menutup mataku, mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwal dan histori kegiatanku.

"Seingatku, aku sering berkumpul dengan Daniel dan kawan-kawan."

"Untuk organisasi." Ayah langsung menyelaku, tidak meninggalkan jeda untukku berbicara. "maksudku, tidak bisakah kau mencari teman perempuan? Untuk kencan misalnya?"

"Dad!" aku menatap ayah tidak percaya. "Apakah kau baru saja menyuruhku untuk berzina?"

" _No Son_ , maksudku kau tidak harus melakukannya. Malahan kau jangan sampai melakukanya." Ayah berbicara dengan aneh. Dia mungkin bisa meyakinkan adikku untuk tidak terlalu ketat dalam budaya, jika saja aku memiliki adik. Tapi hal seperti itu bukanlah untukku.

Aku memandang ayah sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Sorry Son, itu ide bodoh." Aku memberikan senyum penuh kemenangan kepada ayahku. Ayahku, sama sepertiku, adalah seorang muslim. Tapi dia termasuk orang yang toleran. Dia akan membiarkan anaknya berpacaran selama hubungan itu bersih dari sex, yang menurut kebanyakan teman sekelasku akan sangat menyebalkan.

Mungkin banyak pemuda lain menyambut ide itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada hal itu. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan mereka yang ingin sekedar hang out dan berkenalan dengan gadis lain. Entah itu hanya sekedar pertemanan ataupun berpacaran. Aku sendiri tidak masalah berteman dengan seorang gadis, tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Look, yang ingin aku tegaskan hanyalah, bahwa aku _untuk sekarang_ tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Aku tidak tertarik menggubris dan meghukum pilihan hidup orang lain. Meski, aku mengingatkan teman-temanku akan kenyataan yang ada.

"Daripada mengurusi hubungan asmaraku, hubungan asmaramu sendiri bagaimana?"

Aku menatap ayah dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ayahku adalah seorang single parents. Dia telah mengurusiku sendirian selama 14 tahun semenjak aku lahir. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sampai sekarang dia tidak menikah lagi.

"Ah ayolah nak. Kita tidak perlu membahas soal itu."

Ayah menggeram kecil. Tapi aku juga bisa mendengar sedikit nada penantian di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja kita harus membicarakannya, Dad. Dan tentu saja aku akan sangat senang memiliki My Little Angel sebagai adik kecilku. Dia sangat imut, aku tidak tahan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi." Aku menggerakan tanganku di udara, mencubit Air Sister-ku.

"Nak, kau sedikit menjijikan."

Aku memincingkan mataku saat memandang Dad. Dia adikku (atau akan jadi adikku), tentu saja aku akan menganggapnya lucu.

"Lagi pula, aku yakin Madam Dare akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu malam ini."

"Hahaha, yeah. Kalu lucu nak. Kami tidak punya janji malam ini"

"Lucu? Mana mungkin. Lagipula aku sedang tidak bercanda."

"Wait, apa maksudmu?"

"Dan kita telah sampai di sekolahku." Aku berkata seperti itu saat melihat sekolahku dari kejauhan. Sekolahku adalah sekolah publik di daerah Seattle.

" _Love you dad_. Assalamualaykum" Aku membuka pintu dan hendak berlari keluar, " _Wait, Son!_ Apa maksudmu soal malam ini." Sebelum ayahku menangkapku terlebih dulu.

Aku memandangnya dari balik pintu mobil. "Jangan khawatir dad," menutupnya dan mengintip lewat jendela, "Rinciannya akan aku sms," dan berjalan ke sekolah dengan santai.

-Interlude-

 _"Okay dad, are you ready?"_

Aku memandang ayahku yang sedang gugup. Sangat Gugup. Kau bisa melihat sebuah keringat seukuran biji jagung di dahinya.

" _No son,_ sama sekali tidak."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memberikan sapu tangan kepadanya. Ayahku terus saja mengoceh soal , harus pulang, banyak kerjaan, etcetra, etcetera. Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, karena bagaimana pun juga itu adalah masalah yang harus di atasi ayahku.

Kami sedang berdiri di depan sebuah restoran ternama di pusat kota. Aku mengenakan sebuah setelan hitam sederhana, sedangkan ayahku menggunakan jas coklat. Dia menawan, kau tahu. Darah turkinya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan di dalam balutan jas coklat. Aku tidak heran kenapa ibu biologisku mau berbuat kesalahan dengannya.

Cukup bicara tentang _dia._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam restoran.

 _"Well, ready or not? Here we come. Oh, if you feel anxious, you can always pray, you know"_

 _"Sounds advice."_

Aku memadang ayahku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu restoran.

"Dad, aku tidak sedang bercanda."

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mungkin akan bertanya-tanya. apa yang sedang kami lakukan di sebuah restoran terkenal di pusat kota. Yah, tentu saja aku bisa memberikan kalian jawaban yang kalian cari. Perjodohan.

Jadi, seperti yang sebagian besar dari kalian sudah ketahui. Ayahku akan menikah, atau lebih tepatnya ingin menikah. Belum pasti, tapi itu sangat memungkinkan. Tapi sayangnya ayahku tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mendekati pasangannya dengan agresif. Dia lebih memilih jalan lambat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya menikah tahun depan. Beruntung baginya, dia memiliki aku sebagai anaknya yang rela memesan meja di restoran ini agar dia bisa melakukan pendekatan dan segera menikah. SE-CE-PAT-NYA.

Mrs. Asiyah Dare, dia adalah wanita yang akan kami temui. Dia adalah seorang wanita menawan keturunan timur tengah, Palestina tepatnya, yang sudah tinggal di amerika sejak dia kecil. Dia adalah seorang janda, suaminya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil tahun lalu. Dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun bernama Angel. _Thus, she is My Little Angel._

Aku mulai bisa melihat sebagian dari kalian mulai bertanya-tenya bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu. Agak sedikit kuno sebenarnya. Mereka dijodohkan, bukan olehku tentunya. Kuno, tapi bukan hal yang buruk untuk dijalankan menurutku. Dan tentunya, setiap hubungan harus melalui pendekatan. Karena itu aku menyeting acara hari ini sendiri. Dad terlalu bodoh untuk melakukannya sendiri. Huh? Padahal dia punya degree doctor untuk sejarah.

 _"Hai~, My Little Angel~!"_

Aku menyapa Angel, anak tunggal Mrs. Asiyah. Aku memeluk dan menggendongnya ke atas, dia tertawa kecil saat kuangkat. Setelah menaruhnya kembali ke kursinya, aku menyapa Mrs. Dare dengan anggukan dan salam. Kami belum secara resmi menjadi keluarga, jadi aku merasa kurang pantas untuk bersalaman dengannya. Ayah yang berjalan dibelakangku menyapa Angel dengan menciumnya dan menyapa Mrs. Dare dengan memeluknya. Well, mereka sudah dewasa kurasa.

Mrs. Dare dan Angel sangat menawan hari ini. Angel mengenakan gaun kecil berwarna putih, sedangkan Mrs. Dare menggunakan gaun berkerudung berwarna biru langit. Warna yang sangat cerah menurutku.

-Interlude-

Setelah itu, makan malam kami berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Kami memesan rendang, menu khas restoran ini, sebagai menu utama dan es krim sebagai hidangan penutup. Saat sedang memakan es krim, Mrs. Dare bertanya tentang sekolah kepadaku. Aku tertegun untuk sesaat karena bingung harus menjawab seperti apa.

"Err… biasa, kurasa?"

"Biasa yang bagaimana?"

Mrs. Dare kelihatannya menginginkan jawaban yang lebih mendetail. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menjawabnya dengan detail, atau sekenanya saja. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menjawabnya sekenanya saja.

"Biasa saja, aku datang ke sekolah, belajar, ngobrol dengan teman, bertemu dengan monster, bermain basket, etcetera etcetera."

"Hem, harimu pasti menyenangkan kalau begitu." Dia tersenyum kepadaku, "tunggu sebentar. Tadi kau bilang monster?" Mrs. Dare tertugun untuk sesaat.

Aku menggangguk, mengiyakan asumsi Bu Dare. Beliau menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku sudah sering melihat tatapan itu.

"Maksudmu monster seperti apa?"

"Ya monster, seperti pria gendut bermata satu di sana." Aku menunjuk pria besar yang sedang memakan rendang untuk porsi dua orang.

"Nak, jangan bertindak tidak sopan." Bu asiyah menggulung telunjukku yang menunjuk ke arah pria tadi.

"Sorry, Ma'am." Aku tersenyum maaf kepadanya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena memang orang yang kutunjuk adalah seorang monster. Sementara itu, bu Asiyah memandangi ayahku seolah dialah yang monster.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" dia bertanya. Tapi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tuntutan, seolah-olah ayah akan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak jika dia tidak menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Iya, tentu saja." Ayah tetap menjadi ayah, tidak terlalu perduli dengan tatapan Bu Dare. Dia tidak perduli karena dia telah mengetahui dan melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Apakah dia jujur." Aku merinding, sekarang aku tahu kenapa teman-temanku takut kepada ibu mereka.

"Yap, dia tidak pandai berbohong."

"Dan kau tidak me-ruqiyah-nya?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya."

"Kapan?"

Setelah itu mereka beradu argument dengan sangat ketat. Aku yang sudah bisa merasakan telur di ujung tanduk mundur dari peperangan. Angel memandangku dengan tatapan sedihnya. Tapi aku hanya bisa memandangnya juga dengan sedih. Maaf angel, Kakak harus buang air kecil.

"Em, permisi. Boleh aku izin kebelakang sebentar." Aku berbicara kepada mereka, tetapi mereka hanya mengangguk. Kelihatannya mereka punya diskusi yang lebih penting.

Aku segera ke kamar mandi dengan sedikit melompat-lompat berusaha menahan dorongan dari bawah.

Aku sedikit ragu ketika hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi karena ada seorang monster, pria gendut tadi, yang mengikutiku. Tapi karena air seniku sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Mau tidak mau aku harus masuk ke kamar mandi. Ruang tertutup. Bagus! Aku harap tidak ada kasus di ruang tertutup hari ini.

Baiklah, karena mungkin sebagian dari kalian tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku akan menjelaskannya kepada kalian. Singkatnya, aku bisa melihat hal-hal lain selain manusia, hal gaib maksudku. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat hantu, tidak lagi setidaknya. Aku bisa melihat monster dan lainnya. Seperti pria tadi, seorang Cyclops, makhluk sungai, ataupun Adam yang sebenarnya adalah setengah kambing. Keren? Kalian boleh bicara seperti itu, tapi sebagian besar orang lebih senang menganggapku gila. Beruntung bagiku, ayah bukanlah sebagian besar orang.

Ayah, ketimbang rumah sakit jiwa atau psikiater, lebih senang membawaku ke seorang imam di daerah kami. Disana aku menjalani suatu proses yang disebut rukiyah, sesuatu seperti eksorsisem di Agama Islam. Awalnya proses itu berhasil, tapi dengan berjalannya waktu, efek rukiyah memudar dan aku bisa melihat mereka lagi. Hanya saja kali ini lebih jelas. Ayah, yang tidak mau membuat kesalahan, bersama imam memutuskan untuk melakukan proses tersebut berulang-ulang. Hingga akhirnya setahun yang lalu imam tersebut mengatakan pada kami bahwa mugkin memang sudah takdirku membawa kemampuan ini, melihat alam lain, dan kemampuan ini bukan bawaan dari jin atau sejenisnya. Sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah melakukan proses rukiyah lagi.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui ayahku adalah bahwa rukiyah, nyatanya, malah membuatku lebih mudah melihat monster-monster tersebut. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wujud asli mereka bersanding dengan wujud manusia mereka. Tapi, aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Nyatanya, Adam, walaupun seorang setengah-kambig, tetaplah teman baikku. Well, kurang lebih seperti itulah ceritaku. Kuharap ini tidak membosankan kalian. _Now, I have a banquet to attend for._

Aku menyiram tanganku dengan air setelah aku keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. Aku melihat kesampingku. Si pria besar, aku takut jika terus menyebutnya gendut seseorang akan merasa terhina, mencuci tangannya di sampingku. Dia terlihat tergesa-gesa karena dia sudah selesai. Dia mengambil tisu dan mengelap tangannya. Aku, yang merasa berada dalam bahaya, memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kamar mandi ini.

Mengambil beberapa lembar tisu sekaligus, aku mengelap tanganku sambil berjalan. Saat itulah aku bertubrukan dengan si pria besar.

"Ah, maaf. Permisi." Aku begeser ke kiri untuk menghindarinya. Tapi dia juga bergeser ke kiri. Aku bergeser ke kanan, dia juga bergeser ke kanan. Aku bergeser ke kiri lagi, dan dia juga bergeser ke kiri. Aku mendongak memandangnya. Leherku terasa sakit karenanya.

Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, pria ini adalah pria besar. Bukan hanya karena badannya yang gempal, tapi juga karena tinggi badannya yang abnormal, kurang lebih 205 sentimeter. Aku harus mundur dua langkah besar agar leherku tidak sakit lagi. Dia mencium udara dengan rakus.

"Manusia?" dia menghirup lebih dalam lagi. "Bukan, bukan. Blasteran! Senangnya bisa makan besar hari ini." Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, tapi aku tahu satu hal. Dia sedang ingin berbuat jahat, dan aku adalah sasarannya.

Aku melebarkan penangkapan indraku, mencari kemungkinan keluar. Ada dua cara untuk mengakhiri ini, pertama adalah kabur, dan kedua adalah melawan. Jika aku kabur dari tempat ini, aku pasti akan membuat orang lain terluka. Maka dari itu, pilihanku adalah melawannya. Dengan berharap tidak ada orang lain yang terbawa. Mataku melihat kesana kemari, memastikan tidak ada orang lain di dalam kamar mandi ini. Setelah orang dari dalam bilik keluar tergesa, aku memusatkan seluruh perhatianku kepadanya.

Postur dia besar, akan sangat sulit untuk bertarung secara langsung. Dia akan menghancurkanku secara frontal. Aku memutuskan untuk melakukannya dengan jalan berputar.

Dia menarik tangan kirinya, memulai dengan pukulan lurus ke depan. Aku menggenggam tangannya, berputar, dan dengan bantuan tenaganya membantingnya ke lantai. Aku tidak menguncinya di lantai, karena tahu aku tidak bisa menahannya. Setelah itu, dia memberikanku tiga pukulan lagi. Dan aku melakukan, kurang lebih, hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan tadi. Setelah dia merasa pukulan tidak mempan kepadaku, dia beralih ke tendangan.

Dia melakukan tendangan dengan kaki kiri, tendangan memutar. Aku melangakah mendekatinya, dan dengan bantuan tenanganya, lagi, membantingnya ke arah wastafel. Kaca wastafel tersebut pecah karenanya. Setelah itu kami melakukan beberapa ronde pukulan dan tendangan. Tapi tidak satupun usahanya mengenaiku. Dan aku harus akui, dia memiliki stamina yang bagus. Kebanyakan orang pasti sudah terkapar jika menemaniku dalam ronde sebanyak ini. Entah itu karena kurang stamina, atau karena kurang ketahanan. Dia sekali mencoba menangkapku, tapi aku hanya memutar punggungku, dan mengubah arahnya ke toilet. Setelah ronde ke-hanya Tuhan yang tahu keberapa, dia terkapar di lantai toilet.

"Maaf." Toilet bukan tempat yang bagus untuk tidur, dan aku tidak ingin dia tertidur di tempat seperti ini, rentan penyakit. Aku melihat ke sekitar ku.

"O… ow." Hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Toilet ini kacau balau, pintu bilik pecah, wastafel rusak, serakan kaca di lantai, air yang membanjiri. "Aku harap mereka mengasuransikan tempat ini."

Memutuskan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa disini, aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi. "Oh ya, tisu-tisu." Tidak lupa mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan tanganku.

-Interlude-

"Yah." Aku memanggil ayah yang sedang duduk diam.

"Hey son, kenapa lama sekali?" aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku bisa saja berbohong kepada ayah tentang apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Atau tidak, aku tidak pernah berhasil berbohong kepadanya.

" _Well._ Kurasa aku baru saja menghajar seseorang."

 _"What?"_ mereka berdua, Ayah, dan Ibu Asiyah, memuncutratkan makanan mereka.

"Son, apa yang baru saja kamu lakukan hanya dalam tujuh menit di kamar mandi?" ibu asiyah yang pertama kali merespon. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku kepadanya lalu menjelaskan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa menambahkan bagian dimana pria itu adalah seorang Cyclops.

"Kita dalam masalah." Ayahku menepuk jidatnya dan menatap ke udara. Salah satu gerakan tandanya. "apa yang harus kita jelaskan ke polisi." Ayah menghela nafas, lelah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena yang menyebabkan kelelahannya, 70% adalah aku. Sementara 30% lainnya secara egois aku sumbangkan ke fakta bahwa dia masih single.

 _You see_ , aku memang jago memasak, bersih-bersih rumah, dan senang berorganisasi. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku adalah seorang murid teladan. Aku juga memiliki masalahku sendiri. Bertengkar. Sejak aku berumur 6 tahun, aku selalu bertengkar dengan siapapun. Kebanyakan alasannya karena mereka yang sering mengejekku. Ayah selalu mencoba menghentikanku, dan dia selalu gagal. Dan setelah aku mematahkan hidung anak berusia 8 tahun, dia memberikan dua obat untukku. Salah satunya adalah latihan bela diri. Dan itu berhasil, meskipun tidak terlalu berhasil.

Aku bisa mengendalikan amarahku, dan mulai mewarisi sifat tenang ayahku. Tapi aku sering berlebihan di tempat latihanku. Hampir semua yang berhadapanku terluka, entah itu luka ringan ataupun luka berat. Akibatnya, aku sering berganti-ganti dojo. Tidak terlalu hebat, harus kubilang.

"Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu." Suara lembut beralun di ruanganan. Aku melihat ea rah suara itu datang. Seorang wanita mengenakan gaun tunik putih berjalan dengan anggun kearah kami. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi pelanggan lainnya tidak memerhatikan dia. Hal itu terasa sangat tidak pantas karena dia sangat cantik.

"Cahaya." Aku melihat Angel. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ea rah wanita tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum ke arah Angel yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Hera." Aku langsung memandang ayah, memastikan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Ibu?"

-Interlude-

 _Everything has gone south._ Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua hal ini bisa terjadi.

Aku memulai hariku dengan biasa. Pagi yang biasa. Sekolah yang biasa. Kegiatan setelah sekolah yang biasa. Aku memang bisa melihat monster, seperti biasa. Alam lain, seperti biasa. Lalu makan malam, yang menjadi kacau. Dimulai dengan gulatku dengan seorang Cyclops, hingga pertemuanku dengan Ibu Biologisku.

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudnya ini?" oh ya, jangan lupa pernikahan ayah yang di ujung tanduk.

"Dia ibumu?" Ibu Asiyah memandangku heran. Angel, yang masih duduk dikursinya, memanjangkan tangannya ke arah Ibuku. Ibuku mengambil tangan Angel dan mengelusnya.

"Hello, my girl." Setelah itu dia memandang ke arah kami.

"Memang benar, dia anakku." Aku mendongak sedikit menatap ibu.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya dengan bantu?" Aku memilih untuk langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ya, membantu."

"Hera, sedang apa kau disini?" seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. Dad tiba-tiba melompat dan memegang siku Hera. Hera memegang balik tangan ayahku. "Tenanglah, ada banyak hal yang harus dijelaskan." Entah kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara kilatan petir di kejauhan.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Para tamu yang lainnya tetap santai dengan jamuannya masing-masing. Seolah-olah mereka tidak melihat kami.

"Baiklah anakku, mari kita lihat kekacauan yang telah kau perbuat." Hera memandangku. Ayah, dan juga Ibu Asiyah, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bisa mendengar suara derak kaki dibelakangku. Suara langkah tersebut ringan dan berirama merdu.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi pria dan masuk ke dalamnya. Serpihan kaca dan keramik memenuhi lantai. Aku tidak bisa melihat sang Cyclops. Mungkin dia sudah pergi.

" _Well,_ nampaknya kau telah berhasil mengatasi Cyclops muda itu seorang diri." Cyclops muda, berarti ada Cyclops yang lebih besar dari yang baru saja aku hadapi. "Tidak akan makan waktu lama." Dalam sekejap, kamar mandi yang tadinya berantakan berubah rapih seperti semula. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi di sini. Aku memandang berkeliling sekali lagi memastikan semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali. Banyak yang harus di diskusikan." Aku melewati ibu biologisku dan keluar menuju Ayah dan Ibu Asiyah.

-Interlude-

"Jadi, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Bu Dare yang pertama kali angkat bicara setelah kami duduk di meja makan lagi. Hera duduk di hadapanku, kursi yang tadinya di tempati oleh Angel. Sementara Angel duduk di pangkuanku. Aku mengelus kepalanya secara halus. Dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Aku ibu biologisnya." Hera berkata begitu sambil menyeruput teh yang dia pesan. Pelayan kini menanggapinya dengan biasa.

"Lalu!" Bu Dare menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut, tapi Hera jelas tidak terlalu menganggapnya. Dia malah menatap ayahku yang memainkan kaca mata di tangannya.

"Hamzah, ada yang belum pernah aku katakan kepadamu!" tangannya bergerak aneh. Menurutku dia ingin menggenggam tangan ayah, tapi takut akan sesuatu.

"Apa? Selain fakta bahwa aku menidurimu, bahwa kau meninggalkan darah dagingmu sendiri, bahwa anak kita hidup tanpa ibu untuk 14 tahun, dan bahwa _fakta kalau kau adalah seorang istri orang_. Demi Allah, Hera. Apa lagi yang ingin kamu katakan?" aku bisa melihat biji air mata di pojok mata ayahku. "dan bukankah sudah kubilang saat terakhir kita bertemu? 'Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!'" aku menggenggam tangan Ayah, mencoba menenangkannya. Aku melihat ke arah Bu Dare. Ada emosi yang tidak bisa terbaca disana. Lalu aku melihat ke arah Hera. Entah kenapa dia terlihat tenang. Dia tersenyum kepadaku ketika aku memandangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu. Apa yang kita lakukan salah dan aku menyesalinya sama besar dengan kau menyesalinya. Tapi aku tak bisa mengurus putra kita."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ayah sudah kembali menjadi ayahku yang ku kenal, kalkulatif dan dingin.

"Untuk menjawab itu, aku harus menyelesaikan perkataanku tadi. Ada satu hal yang belum pernah aku katakan kepadamu."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Aku adalah seorang Dewi."

"Tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu dengan Dewi?" Bu Dare yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba berkata. Dia tidak terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Hera katakan. Tidak sepertiku atau ayahku.

"Dewi seperti Dewi." Hera berkata seolah itu adalah sebuah fakta yang bisa dimengerti semua orang.

"Oke, jadi kamu seorang Dewi, Dewi Yunani Hera." Hera mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan ayahku. "Jadi, kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Tidakkah kamu mengerti? Anak kita adalah Blasteran, Setengah Dewa!"

"Lalu?"

"Dia tidak aman disini! Dia harus ke perkemahan…" dan setelah itu ibuku menjelaskan banyak hal.

"Jadi, dia adalah demi-god, dan kau adalah dewi. Dia harus ke perkemahan blasteran untuk melatih diri karena musuh dari masa lalu, Titan Kronos, akan segera bangkit." Bu Dare merangkum semuanya dengan sedikit lebih ringkas.

"Kau meragukanku?" Hera menatap Bu Dare seolah dia menantangnya.

"Sedikit."

"Perhatikan ucapanmu, _Mortal._ Lihat dengan siapa kau berbicara."

Bu Dare menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Hera sebagai balasannya.

"Jangan ganggu dia." Aku berkata kepada Hera. "Jadi kapan kita harus pergi?" Hera tersenyum ketika mendengarku, dia terlihat senang karena sesuatu.

"Kau tidak harus pergi nak." Bu Dare berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku. Ada kecemasan dalam tatapannya kepadaku. Aku rasa dia mengkhawatirkanku, sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"Tidak, dia harus pergi." Sebelum aku bisa berkata apa-apa, Ayah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. "Hamzah!" Bu Dare menatap ayahku tidak percaya.

"Jika apa yang dikatakan Hera benar, maka akan lebih baik baginya untuk pergi dan belajar untuk mempertahankan diri." Ayah menatap Bu Dare. "Jangan salah, aku juga tidak ingin dia pergi dengan Hera. Tapi yang saat ini dia perlukan adalah pelatihan untuk melindungi diri." Ayah menatapku. Ada emosi yang belum pernah kulihat di dalam wajahnya. Sebuah emosi yang tidak ingin melepaskanku tapi juga merelakanku di saat yang sama.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja yah." Aku mengangguk kepada ayah. "Jadi kapan kita pergi?" aku kembali menatap Hera, Ibu Biologisku.

"Sekarang. Kita tidak punya waktu banyak." Hera berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Aku memandangnya sejenak, lalu berdiri mengikutinya setelah menyerahkan Angel yang tertidur kepada Ayah. Dia menggendong Angel di punggungnya.

Aku dan ibuku berjalan keluar bersama. Ayah dan Bu Dare berjalan belakangan karena mereka harus membayar makan malam kami. Aku berdiri di luar dengan ibuku. Dia masih saja mengenakan baju tunik yunaninya. Aku merapatkan mantelku.

Kami menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa kepadaku, dan aku tidak tertarik berbicara dengannya. Setelah kurang lebih lima menit, aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan melihat Bu Dare, Ayah, dan Angel yang berjalan berdampingan. Kelihatannya Angel sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Halo, Angel!" aku membungkuk dan memandang Angel di matanya.

"Kakak mau pergi?" Angel bertanya padaku dengan sedikit menggigil, kelihatannya udara malam tidak nyaman baginya.

"Iya Angel. Kakak harus pergi musim panas ini."

"Kakak, jangan pergi!" Angel menarik-narik lengan bajuku dengan agak keras. Ya ampun, dia lucu sekali.

"Jangan khawatir, Angel. Kakak pasti bawa oleh-oleh buat Angel. Kakak gak akan lama, kok." Aku mengelus kepalanya lalu berdiri lagi. Aku memandang Ayah dan Bu Dare bergantian. Tersenyum kepada mereka, "Assalamualaykum" lalu mengucap salam.

"Hati-hati di sana, Nak." Bu Dare berkata kepadaku. Ayah diam saja, tapi Bu Dare menyikunya dan berbisik, "katakan sesuatu!"

"Eh, ah." Ayah kaget untuk sementara, lalu dia tenang dan menatapku dalam. Sepertinya dia sudah tahu apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Jangan sampai kamu pindah agama!" saat itu lah aku akhirnya benar-benar sadar akan kemana aku akan pergi.

Tapi aku hanya tersenyum kepada ayah. "Iya yah. Doakanku selalu." Yang aku katakan jujur. Bukannya aku ragu atas keyakinanku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang aku hadapi di hari esok.

"Selalu nak, selalu." Aku mengangguk kepada ayah, dan berbalik ke arah ibuku. Aku menatapnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita akan pergi?" aku memandang sekeliling, mencari kendaraan yang dia bawa.

"Bagaimana? Teleport tentu saja." Aku memutar kepalaku memandangnya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja." Lalu aku ingat hal penting lainnya. "Bagaimana dengan bajuku?" yup, aku belum mengepak satupun baju untuk besok.

"Adam akan mengurusnya."

"Adam? Adam setengah kambing?"

"Satyr, ya tentu saja." Aku mengangguk perlahan. Jadi Adam adalah orang yunani. Hera menjulurkan tangannya. Aku menggenggamnya. Mungkin kita harus saling berhubungan agar bisa berteleportasi.

"Oh ya nak, sebelum kita pergi ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan?" aku menatap ibuku, penasaran apa yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Siapa namamu?" aku memincingkan mataku, tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" aku bertanya dengan heran.

"Tidak, Hamzah tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku."

"Tapi, kau kan dewi." Atau setidaknya dia mengakui dirinya sebagai dewi.

"Nak, mana mungkin kami bisa tahu semua nama mortal di dunia. Jumlah kalian sudah terlalu banyak." Aku tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan ibuku.

"Iskandar."

Aku menatap ke depan, ke arah kota. Lalu selubung emas menyelubungi kami dan aku merasa seperti tersedot ke dalam lubang tikus. Perasaan aneh menyelubungi perutku, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan senyum. Karena akhirnya aku bisa bertemu ibuku. Dan setidaknya ibuku bukan tuhan.

* * *

 **Author's Note : I Love Self-Inserted Characther. I don't know what self-inserted mean, though.**


End file.
